


Winter Warriors

by notaverse



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Rachel: <i>Date, Sanada and snow</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Warriors

It wasn't a battle to be taken lightly. Many good men had already fallen, felled by the enemy's troops; the survivors were determined their sacrifice should not be in vain. At their head, Sanada Genjirou Yukimura longed to rush into the fight, not content with hiding behind the protective walls of the fortress as if he were a child. His spirit burned with the desire to do battle in his lord's name, to assert the honour, strength and courage of the Tiger of Kai.

Across the snow-covered field, the One-Eyed Dragon would no doubt be feeling the same way, Yukimura thought. Date Masamune hadn't been seen since the battle had begun, though many mysterious shouts of encouragement involving parties and getting one's guns on had been heard from behind the scenes. It wasn't like him to sit back and let his devoted retainers do all the work - Katakura must've had quite a time persuading him to remain out of the fray.

But there came a point where no general worthy of the title could skulk in the shadows while his men took the hits that should've been his. The field was already littered with bodies; there were few warriors left to send. It was time for Yukimura to make his move.

Without giving himself time to think he scooped up his weapon and leapt over the fort's walls, running full tilt across the field with a cry of "Date Masamune!"

An answering yell of "Sanada Yukimura!" came from his rival, who was approaching at top speed from the opposite side of the field. With eyes burning and souls afire, the two men met in the middle...and proceeded to smash giant snowballs in each other's faces.

Behind the rapidly-disappearing walls of the Takeda snow fort, Sasuke sighed. "Their blazing passion is melting all the snow..."


End file.
